


Untold Scenes of Isak and his Even: the extras

by imissedyourskin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissedyourskin/pseuds/imissedyourskin
Summary: This is where you can find any extras to the fic such as:- A chronological order- The Q/A- Extras that didn't make it to the fic (not yet available)- Author's notes- Whatever else may still come up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Go to[Untold Scenes of Isak and his Even.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8914072?view_full_work=true)**


	2. Chronological order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated along with the chapter updates.  
> Choose your way to read the fic.  
> \- Isak's timeline  
> \- Even's timeline  
> \- Combined timeline

_Hello!_

_Of course this fic is a total mess without a timeline. And I want to make this a chronological story once it is finished, but that’s not the case yet. So, for now, I present to you a list of how to read these chapters if you want to read them in the chronological order!_

 

**Isak’s timeline:**

 

Chapter 30: Or, part 1 of Eskild

Chapter 31: Or, part 2 of Eskild

Chapter 38: Or, the morning after the Gay Bar

Chapter 16: Or, part 1 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 39: Or, part 1 of Isak’s broken heart

Chapter 40: Or, part 2 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 41: Or, part 3 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 42: Or, part 4 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 43: Or, part 5 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 1: Or, the one where Isak sees Even kissing Sonja

Chapter 36: Or, part 1 of the one that led to the shower sext

Chapter 37: Or, part 2 of the one that led to the shower sext

Chapter 4: Or, the one where the squad demands answers

Chapter 5: Or, the one with the sext

Chapter 10: Or, part 1 of the hotel scene

Chapter 11: Or, part 2 of the hotel scene

Chapter 28: Or, part 1 of Isak post Hotel Scene

Chapter 29: Or, part 2 of Isak post Hotel Scene

Chapter 47: Or, Isak the day after he saves Even

Chapter 45: Or, Isak gets help from the squad (the week after Even’s mania)

Chapter 46: Or, Isak comes running

Chapter 18: Or, part 1 of Evak and the Christmas tree

Chapter 19: Or, part 2 of Evak and the Christmas tree

Chapter 6: Or, the one after the Christmas party.

Chapter 48: Or, Isak prepares to meet Even's mom

Chapter 49: Or, Isak meets Even's mom

Chapter 50: Or, Isak and his Even

 

**Even’s timeline:**

 

Chapter 2: Or, when Even saw Isak on the first day of school

Chapter 20: Or, Stalker Even at the start of the year

Chapter 21: Or, part 1 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

Chapter 22: Or, part 2 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

Chapter 23: Or, part 1 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 24: Or, part 2 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 25: Or, part 3 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 32: Or, the one where Even returns the snapback

Chapter 16: Or, part 1 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 17: Or, part 2 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 26: Or, part 1 of the pool scene from Even's POV

Chapter 27: Or, part 2 of the pool scene from Even's POV

Chapter 3: Or, the one after the first kiss.

Chapter 7: Or, part 1 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 8: Or, part 2 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 9: Or, part 3 of Even’s week after the First Kiss.

Chapter 33: Or, Even goes down on Isak

Chapter 34: Or, Even reflects on the here and now

Chapter 35: Or, The man of your dreams

Chapter 44: Or, the one where Even talks to his mom

Chapter 12: Or, part 1 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 13: Or, part 2 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 14: Or, part 3 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 15: Or, part 4 of the week after Even’s Mania.

 

**Combined timeline:**

 

Chapter 30: Or, part 1 of Eskild

Chapter 31: Or, part 2 of Eskild

Chapter 38: Or, the morning after the Gay Bar

Chapter 2: Or, when Even saw Isak on the first day of school

Chapter 20: Or, Stalker Even at the start of the year

Chapter 21: Or, part 1 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

Chapter 22: Or, part 2 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

Chapter 23: Or, part 1 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 24: Or, part 2 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 25: Or, part 3 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 32: Or, the one where Even returns the snapback

Chapter 16: Or, part 1 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 17: Or, part 2 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 26: Or, part 1 of the pool scene from Even's POV

Chapter 27: Or, part 2 of the pool scene from Even's POV

Chapter 3: Or, the one after the first kiss.

Chapter 7: Or, part 1 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 8: Or, part 2 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 9: Or, part 3 of Even’s week after the First Kiss.

Chapter 39: Or, part 1 of Isak’s broken heart

Chapter 40: Or, part 2 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 41: Or, part 3 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 42: Or, part 4 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 43: Or, part 5 of Isak's broken heart

Chapter 1: Or, the one where Isak sees Even kissing Sonja

Chapter 33: Or, Even goes down on Isak

Chapter 34: Or, Even reflects on the here and now

Chapter 35: Or, The man of your dreams

Chapter 36: Or, part 1 of the one that led to the shower sext

Chapter 37: Or, part 2 of the one that led to the shower sext

Chapter 4: Or, the one where the squad demands answers

Chapter 5: Or, the one with the sext

Chapter 44: Or, the one where Even talks to his mom

Chapter 10: Or, part 1 of the hotel scene

Chapter 11: Or, part 2 of the hotel scene

Chapter 28: Or, part 1 of Isak post Hotel Scene

Chapter 29: Or, part 2 of Isak post Hotel Scene

Chapter 12: Or, part 1 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 13: Or, part 2 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 14: Or, part 3 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 15: Or, part 4 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 47: Or, Isak the day after he saves Even

Chapter 45: Or, Isak gets help from the squad (the week after Even’s mania)

Chapter 46: Or, Isak comes running

Chapter 18: Or, part 1 of Evak and the Christmas tree

Chapter 19: Or, part 2 of Evak and the Christmas tree

Chapter 6: Or, the one after the Christmas party.

Chapter 48: Or, Isak prepares to meet Even's mom

Chapter 49: Or, Isak meets Even's mom

Chapter 50: Or, Isak and his Even

 


	3. Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is important to me when writing. It sets the mood I need to be in to write a certain emotion. That's why every scene has at least one song that was important for me while writing it. As you can tell some have a huge list of songs, omg, but yeah!
> 
> I decided to add them to the chronological order I posted yesterday.  
> Oh and the bold ones are songs I was really feeling and I think you should listen to along with the chapter.
> 
> Takk!

**Combined timeline:**

 

Chapter 30: Or, part 1 of Eskild

Chapter 31: Or, part 2 of Eskild

            _Electric Six – Gay bar_

_Kris Kross Amsterdam – sex_

Chapter 38: Or, the morning after the Gay Bar

            _MGMT – Time to pretend_

Chapter 2: Or, when Even saw Isak on the first day of school

            _Halsey – Colours_

_Causes – Teach me how to dance with you_

Chapter 20: Or, Stalker Even at the start of the year

_The 1975 – I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it_

_**The Kooks – Taking Pictures of You**_

Chapter 21: Or, part 1 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

Chapter 22: Or, part 2 of the first Kosegruppa meeting

            _The 1975 – Somebody else_

_The 1975 – Loving someone_

Chapter 23: Or, part 1 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 24: Or, part 2 of the Cheese Toastie

Chapter 25: Or, part 3 of the Cheese Toastie

            _Nas – The world is yours_

_Nas – The message_

_**Parachute – You and me**_

Chapter 32: Or, the one where Even returns the snapback        

_Tame Impala – Let it happen_

_10cc – I’m not in love_

 

Chapter 16: Or, part 1 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

Chapter 17: Or, part 2 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s

            _Robyn – Call your girlfriend_

_Kjartan Lauritzen – Fredag_

_Brandy – The boy is mine_

_The 1975 – Love me_

 

Chapter 26: Or, part 1 of the pool scene from Even's POV

Chapter 27: Or, part 2 of the pool scene from Even's POV

            _Des'ree – I’m kissing you_

_The Weeknd – I feel it coming_

_Dua Lipa – Thinkin ‘bout you_

 

Chapter 3: Or, the one after the first kiss.

            _Radiohead – Burn the witch_

_Borns – Electric love_

_Kensington – Streets_

Chapter 7: Or, part 1 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 8: Or, part 2 of Even's week after the First Kiss

Chapter 9: Or, part 3 of Even’s week after the First Kiss.

            _Radiohead – Karma police_

_Adele – changing pavements_

_Passenger – Let her go_

Chapter 39: Or, part 1 of Isak’s broken heart

Chapter 40: Or, part 2 of Isak’s broken heart

Chapter 41: Or, part 3 of Isak’s broken heart

Chapter 42: Or, part 4 of Isak’s broken heart

            **_Lykke Li – Possibility_**

**_Chef’special – In your arms_ **

**_Tom Odell – Another love_ **

**_LP – Lost on you_ **

**_Florence + the Machine – Queen of Peace_ **

**_Nas – Hate me now_ **

**_Adele – turning tables_ **

 

Chapter 1: Or, the one where Isak sees Even kissing Sonja

_**Sleeping at last – Saturn**_

_No Doubt – don’t speak_

Chapter 33: Or, Even goes down on Isak

            **_Lykke Li - tonight_**

**_The Weeknd – Often_ **

_The Weeknd – Earned it (fifty shades of grey)_

_Lana del Rey – Blue jeans_

 

Chapter 34: Or, Even reflects on the here and now

            _The Weeknd – The Morning_

_Queen – Love of my life_

Chapter 35: Or, The man of your dreams

            _Gabrielle – 5 fine frokner_

_Kyteman – Sorry_

_**The Kooks – Eskimo kiss**_

**_Parachute – Kiss me Slowly_ **

Chapter 36: Or, part 1 of the one that led to the shower sext

Chapter 37: Or, part 2 of the one that led to the shower sext

            _Sia – Breathe me_

_**Beyonce – Crazy in love (fifty shades of grey)**_

 

Chapter 4: Or, the one where the squad demands answers

            _Desiigner - Panda_

           

Chapter 5: Or, the one with the sext

            _Lana del Rey – Summertime sadness_

_Christina Perri – A thousand years_

Chapter 10: Or, part 1 of the hotel scene

Chapter 11: Or, part 2 of the hotel scene

            **_Beyonce – haunted_**

**_Sia – Salted wound_ **

_Skylar grey – I know you_

_The Weeknd – High for this_

 

Chapter 28: Or, part 1 of Isak post Hotel Scene

Chapter 29: Or, part 2 of Isak post Hotel Scene

            _Coldplay – the scientist_

_Lady Gaga – Million reasons_

_Halsey - Ghost_

 

Chapter 12: Or, part 1 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 13: Or, part 2 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 14: Or, part 3 of the week after Even’s Mania.

Chapter 15: Or, part 4 of the week after Even’s Mania.

            **_Anya Marina – Satellite heart_**

**_Kodaline – All I want_ **

**_Aquilo – Sorry_ **

**_Radiohead – Creep_ **

**_Parachute – the Mess I made_ **

**_The smiths – There is a light that never goes out_ **

**_Death Cab for Cutie – Passenger seat_ **

**_Stromae - Formidable_ **

**_Nils Bech – O Helga Natt_ **

**_The White Birch - Lantern_ **

 

Chapter 46: Or, Isak comes running

             _Di-rect - Hold on_

 

Chapter 18: Or, part 1 of Evak and the Christmas tree

Chapter 19: Or, part 2 of Evak and the Christmas tree

            _Andy Williams – It’s the most wonderful time of the year_

_Sarah McLachlan – Wintersong_

_Adele – make you feel my love_

 

Chapter 6: Or, the one after the Christmas party.

            **_Oasis – Don’t look back in anger_**

**_The Kooks – Junk of the Heart (happy)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any songs you think about when you think of Skam or my fic!


	4. Leave your requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting short moments that cannot be turned into a scene, full scenes, etc.  
> Throughout the fic I have gotten many requests and well, my word file is a mess so I lost quite a few.  
> Required:  
> \- Either Isak or Even's POV   
> \- Needs to fit the scenes in the show  
> \- Nothing post S3 that could fuck up the timeline for S4

This list will be updated whenever I get requests I feel like actively putting on my list.

Things currently on my list:

\- Isak meeting Even's mom/parents

\- Even talking to his mother about Isak 


	5. Author's notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and my favourite pieces of each chapter, ordered in the chronological order of the story.

**Chapter 30: Or, part 1 of Eskild +  Chapter 31: Or, part 2 of Eskild + Chapter 38: Or, the morning after the Gay Bar**

This was a scene (well, actually two scenes) that was requested and I had multiple visions for that. This is just the one that came out once I started writing. I feel like some parts of this could definitely have been canon, although one can never be sure. It’s not my favourite piece, but like I will say many times, writing Eskild was a lot of fun so!

_Favourite piece: He rolled his eyes, “I’m not trying to hook up with you, I’m just offering you shelter.” “Why?” Isak asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Why would someone just offer to take him in? “Maybe one day I’ll tell you. Maybe I’ve been in your shoes once,” Eskild said as he held out his hand, or well, his pinky. “I promise, I won’t rape you in your sleep,” he promised, waiting for Isak to link them._

 

**Chapter 2: Or, when Even saw Isak on the first day of school**

                One of the scenes I was most desperate to write was this one, the one where Even first sees Isak. I felt like it would be so noteworthy to Even because it was his first day and he was all by himself. He’s struggling to settle and then sees Isak, who he’s instantly interested in, and from that moment Isak becomes this constant factor in his days. Like, have you ever had that awkward moment where you go to a party where you only know one person, but they know everyone else, and you kind of hold on to that one friend desperately like some sort of stalker? That was kind of what I was going for. Although Even didn’t know Isak, he felt like he did. He was that friend he knew in a world full of new things.   
And really now, I couldn’t _not_ link it to Romeo and Juliet, when that was so clear throughout the season. So of course it is love at first sight, you know?

_My favourite piece:_ _Every time he saw Isak his heart made a tiny jump as if to say ‘look, it’s Isak’. And that happiness was something he held dearly. He looked forward to it every day, always searching the room for Isak, longing for that jump inside his chest like an addict longing for a fix._

 

**Chapter 20: Or, Stalker Even at the start of the year**

Honestly I live for the idea of Even having a tiny notebook with Isak drawings and I need it on the show, really. I probably let myself go a little too much on this one, but oh was it fun to write. Stalker!Even is my favourite Even. I can quote multiple favourite parts here. This is where I came to the shocking conclusion (when rewatching) that it was Vilde who was talking to Even that day. I never realised, just always thought it was some random person they had put there. What was left as a mystery was how Even found out that Isak would be at Kosegruppa. His name wasn’t on the list we saw in the episode, and part of me thought maybe Even and Sana knew each other and that’s how he found out, but I still went for the list thing. It just seemed easier to fit.

_Favourite piece: The notebook was how Even came to realise that Isak had the cutest dimples. If he smiled softly one dimple would appear, but his bigger smiles made two, or sometimes even three, of them appear side by side. Although only on the right side, on the left there was always just one. Even drew three pictures that day. One with Isak’s dreamy face, one with a tiny smile and one with a big grin._ _That way he’d remember all three._

 

**Chapter 21: Or, part 1 of the first Kosegruppa meeting**

         When you rewatch that scene in the show knowing that Even came there on purpose, oh boy does it get more intense. The looks he’s giving Isak, the way he is standing, everything was calculated. That made it so exciting to write this scene, making Even prep for freaking kosegruppa, the disappointment after he watched Isak slip out.

_Favourite piece: And there he was. Isak was sitting on the lowest step on the left side, as close to the exit as he could, his phone in his hand. Their eyes met for a second and then Isak looked away, obviously feeling like he had been caught. And that was good, that was excellent. So much better than Even could have hoped for._

 

**Chapter 22: Or, part 2 of the first Kosegruppa meeting**

Now this was more difficult to write. Even’s choices don’t always make sense to me and I guess we will never truly know what it was that made Even pull out all the tissues, but I went for this one. I liked going back and rewatching that conversation, writing about what exactly I think went through his head. And really, it helps me to understand the show that much better and shows me just how well these actors portrayed everything. Almost everything is on point.

_Favourite piece: ‘Fake it till you make it’ had never been so appropriate. He was sure Isak could tell what he was going when he looked up and pulled a shocked expression when he saw Isak’s face. He raised his eyebrows and told himself to fucking speak up already. He faked the realisation that he knew why Isak was staring and asked him, “did you also need tissues?”_

 

**Chapter 23: Or, part 1 of the Cheese Toastie + Chapter 24: Or, part 2 of the Cheese Toastie + Chapter 25: Or, part 3 of the Cheese Toastie**

Playful, fluffy Evak is amazing to write. I’ve always been a fan of fluff and well, although this scene was covered in the show, I felt like it deserved Even’s POV. I added in some missing moments and of course dealt with the question we all had: did Isak stay or did he leave. I made him leave because I felt he would have been way too uncomfortable to stay.

_Favourite piece: "Do you want to stay over for dinner?" Even asked, realising what time it was. He felt hungry and was trying to stop his stomach from making sounds. "We could try cooking something that we can share with the kosegruppa. That way we'd at least be doing our duties of spreading love," Even snickered at the suggestion and Isak cocked an eyebrow at him._

_"The only thing I'd be spreading is salmonella," Isak snorted and Even couldn't hold his laughter at Isak's serious face, making Isak laugh again too. His body hurt from all their giggling, their high had made everything ten times funnier. "For fuck's sake, I don't know how to cook," Isak cackled and Even leaned over, a hand on Isak's leg, "me neither."_

 

**Chapter 32: Or, the one where Even returns the snapback**

This was a filler, but a cute one to write. It didn’t take me too long, because the show fills it in pretty well, but still. I felt like this was the first time I could really write Even’s nervous side, because it’s after the cheese toastie and he feels like they bonded and then suddenly Isak seems very cold and he gets these doubts like maybe he was wrong.

_Favourite piece: He checked to feel if the snapback was still on his head before he took a deep breath and focused on being confident. He couldn’t show Isak he had been thinking about him, that he had been wearing the snapback to feel closer to him. He had to play it cool, like it was just a thing that had happened and Even didn’t feel anything. Isak just left his snapback, it wasn’t as big of a deal as Even was making it to be._

 

**Chapter 16: Or, part 1 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s + Chapter 17: Or, part 2 of what happened during the pre-game at Isak’s**

Their acting in this scene was just phenomenal. All I really did was add their thoughts and describe what was happening. So I cannot say I did much for this scene. Once again though I found it hard to decipher some of Even’s actions. Why was he doing certain things? Why was he saying certain things? I know there was probably more that I could add to it, but sometimes working it out is pretty damn hard.

_Favourite piece: Even handed his jacket to Sonja and kissed her cheek, “I have to talk to Isak for a minute. I’ll see you later.” She was about to say something, but he sneaked past her before she could and made his way through the crowd. He could see Isak was still kissing Emma every time they were visible through the openings in the crowd. He bumped into someone and apologised while he moved on, but he didn’t stop. How dare Isak kiss her? Didn’t he understand what Even felt for him?_

 

**Chapter 26: Or, part 1 of the pool scene from Even's POV + Chapter 27: Or, part 2 of the pool scene from Even's POV**

Once again, Even planned stuff. I doubted for a moment if I would make him plan to take Isak to the pool, but their expressions in the show make it feel too out of the blue. So that wasn’t planned, but Even was clearly trying to get Isak’s attention that night. Once again Even is strange about some of his actions, but I figured something out. Seen as Isak’s POV of right after this scene comes after, I decided not to write that in Even’s POV.

_Favourite pieces: But this feeling, this love inside of him, felt too consuming to ignore. It was unlike anything he felt before for anyone. This beautiful boy with curly hair, gorgeous eyes and lips begging to be kissed. He couldn’t ignore it. Isak was his love at first sight and maybe they’d burn out as quickly as Romeo and Juliet, but he’d forever regret it if he wouldn’t give it a shot._

_\--_

_And this was it, he could feel it, the way he felt so calm and so composed but knew exactly what he wanted. This was it, this was the moment he had longed to have, and all thanks to a stupid game of holding your breath. It was unexpected, but that’s what he liked about Isak, the way they just flowed together. When they were together they clicked, they fit, and that exact thought was what led him to move in._

_And Isak had this question in his eyes, but he didn’t move. He should know exactly what Even wanted. Even had made it clear seven whole days before this moment that he wanted it to happen. Still there was a frown on Isak’s face only moments before, probably thinking about what Even could possibly do now, and then it happened._

_Even’s lips touched Isak’s, briefly, one single kiss._

 

**Chapter 3: Or, the one after the first kiss.**

Ah, the first kiss. The pool scene. Such a beauty. I wanted to write about what could have possibly happened afterwards. There were obviously two choices: Even staying the night or Even leaving, but seen as how Isak wakes up on Sunday without Even by his side I figured maybe that was the first time they were supposed to wake up together. I didn’t feel like risking it, so I made him leave that night to return the day after.

_My favourite piece: He straightened himself and cleared his throat, "better now?" He asked. Even nodded and walked up to him slowly, testing the waters, and Isak responded by turning to him and meeting him in the middle. Their first kiss had been erratic, desperate, but this one was different. Even's hand caressed his cheek and tipped Isak's chin up slightly as he kissed him. It made Isak shiver all over. He hadn't expected Even to walk in here and be sweet, soft and kind, but here he was surprising Isak once again._

_I feel like it really shows how insecure Isak was now. They had kissed, but it didn’t necessarily mean that it would lead anywhere, because Even was still dating Sonja. So he felt unsure of how to deal with the situation._

 

**Chapter 7: Or, part 1 of Even's week after the First Kiss + Chapter 8: Or, part 2 of Even's week after the First Kiss + Chapter 9: Or, part 3 of Even’s week after the First Kiss.**

I feel like this scene was pretty important in Even’s development, because Even went through such a whirlwind of emotions while making this decision. I feel like he was in the same mindset as Isak was with his broken heart. He was torn between two decisions. This was great to write because dramaaaaaaa.

_My favourite piece: "No, I mean, I decided my life would be better without mentally ill people around me."_

_And that. That just. Even could feel the way his heart almost stopped. It hurt, like a knife had been lodged in and kept giving a stinging feeling all throughout his body. Isak decided his life was better without people like Even around him. Even was mentally ill._

_The shock of it made him unable to move and he looked down so Isak wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. It felt like sand slipping through his fingers, the feeling of losing hope. The feeling of losing Isak thanks to a simple sentence, it didn't make sense at all._

_Isak must have realised something about his words had changed the air around them as he looked down and swayed around a little bit. There was silence for a few seconds before he opened his mouth again, the words coming out nervously, "what do you think your parents would say about me?"_

_It was a question so genuine and it showed Isak's lack of confidence. He had no clue just how beautiful he was, how much Even felt for him. He had no clue how much he had just broken Even with his words. It was a question from a boy unaware he would push Even away once the truth came out. So Even decided to do it for him._

_\---_

_Let it be? Let Isak be? It was exactly what he had pushed them into, exactly what he should want, but the thought of Isak not wanting to talk to him anymore hit him hard. He felt Sonja pressed against his side and it felt wrong. Things were okay, but not amazing. He wanted Isak, he just wanted Isak. And Isak was giving him the choice of now or never._

_He pushed himself up from the couch and Sonja’s worried voice made him look down at her, “Even?” He looked at her and shook his head, “no. I can’t do this. I’m sorry, I can’t be with you. I can’t. I love Isak, I have to give us a shot. Please don’t take it personally, I- yeah, I-“ and then he turned away and ran out on her, grabbing a jacket on his way out._

 

**Chapter 39: Or, part 1 of Isak’s broken heart + Chapter 40: Or, part 2 of Isak's broken heart + Chapter 41: Or, part 3 of Isak's broken heart + Chapter 42: Or, part 4 of Isak's broken heart + Chapter 43: Or, part 5 of Isak's broken heart**

Oh boy, Isak’s broken heart. This part just kept getting longer and longer. I thought I’d have finished it in 3 chapters, but no. While I was rewatching this episode I realised how much Isak was actually hurting. It caught me off guard because I never really realised it before. Isak couldn’t sleep because of the situation and it seemed to have so many reasons. So ass I wrote I just kept adding stuff to it. And Eventually I wrote Isak talking to Jonas, which became one of my favourite chapters. I realised there that Jonas asks if it’s Vilde because he is really trying to think of why Isak could be acting so weird about a crush. In his eyes it’s stupid. Some parts of these scenes were easy, like the one in the school yard, because it’s so obvious in the show, and some were a bit harder, but this was definitely in my top 10 of favourite things to write.

_My favourite pieces: Once the bewilderment and shock had settled he had thought maybe this was good, maybe Even taking some time to think this through would make it easier for Isak to deal with his own issues. Being with Even had opened doors inside of him he had been scared to open for years and now that they were open it was both exhilarating and at the same time so awfully scary. Isak felt like someone had pressed the fast forward button on his life and he now had to deal with years’ worth of feelings within weeks._

_Somehow Even had had the key, the code of the lock, or whatever else it was that had kept Isak’s doors closed so carefully, and now that they were open maybe he wasn’t interesting to him anymore. Or maybe the fact that they were open was what made it difficult in the first place. Because that made it real, that made it serious, and maybe Even wasn’t interested in serious. That was the reason he broke up with Sonja after all._

_So maybe Isak was meant to play along to this game, but could he? Would staying with Even be worth that? Isak didn’t know, but he tried to deal with it the best he could._ _Although, honestly, that wasn’t working out really well._

_\---_

_Nothing about Jonas really changed and Isak wondered if maybe he hadn’t heard him, if he was still so caught up in guessing that he hadn’t realised what Isak had just told him. He took another bite of kebab and stared at the ground, humming softly. Isak wanted him to say something so he would know what this meant for them. His heart was almost beating out of his chest, he felt that nervous._ _Please, god, please don’t let this be a mistake._

_It seemed to take forever before Jonas answered, but Isak saw him look up and open his mouth and… “is it me?” His heart literally stopped for a moment and then he laughed. Relief spread through him so quickly he felt dizzy for a moment, “no.” Because this wasn’t a ‘what the fuck’ or ‘you disgust me’ or ‘okay well goodbye then’._ _It felt like acceptance. “You? No, no no.”_

 

**Chapter 1: Or, the one where Isak sees Even kissing Sonja**

This was clearly the first piece I wrote. I don’t even remember why it was this specific piece I wanted to write, but I just had the idea that I wanted to fill in the gaps. My best friend, who always read my previous fics, was into skam too and I thought I could share it with her. And then fanfiction became a thing in the skam tag and I saw how few works there were and thought; why not post it? So I did.

         _My favourite piece: He had fucked over his friends for a guy who had played him. He had explored parts of himself he had wanted to stay hidden, but couldn’t when he was around Even. The fact that Even had played him so easily scared the fuck out of him.  
         What went through me while watching that scene unfold was how it must have felt like everything was falling apart around him and he was truly lost and scared for what the future would bring._

 

**Chapter 33: Or, Even goes down on Isak**

The 5 celebratory chapters! Not going to lie; it is easier to write smut from Even’s POV than from Isak’s POV. It’s because I see Even as a much more sexual person than Isak, although I am well aware that Isak changed in that. But at that point in the season Isak was still holding back.  
I definitely did not want to make this a fairy tale scene where everything just goes right and it’s all like perfect, because they were on shaky ground still. And well, Isak was pretty inexperienced too so. I felt like it would be too soon for him to return the favour.

_My favourite piece: He felt Isak’s fingers press against the back of his neck, felt them move through his hair for a few moments before Isak lifted his hand up higher, fingers tangling in his hair and dragging his head down as he kissed him so hard Even swore his lips would be bruised. He loved it, it was such a freaking turn on._

_This wasn’t enough though. Even wanted more, no, he_ _needed_ _more. He broke free from Isak’s grip and watched the shock on his face for a second. That showed him just how unsure Isak was. That split second of doubt, of ‘oh god don’t tell me you’re going to stop this’._

_It was only a split second and then it was gone again, because Even wasn’t going anywhere. For a moment he wanted to reach for his own hoodie, but then he decided against it. No, he wanted to get Isak naked first. He had permission now, right? Isak had given him permission to do this. He had initiated it._

 

**Chapter 34: Or, Even reflects on the here and now**

So clearly Even doesn’t really sleep that night and well, he has to do something. And it just so happens that I knew Moulin Rouge and The Great Gatsby were directed by Baz Luhrmann and well, it was just too good not to put them together. At the same time I wanted to add a bit of ‘a talk’. Although they don’t talk about their issues, we get that from the show, I do feel like sleep drunk Isak probably said something like that that night. He was trying not to be easy but let’s face it, Isak is weak when it comes to Even.

_Favourite piece: Gatsby had been so irrevocably in love that he had been blind to the truth. The character of his Daisy was one he had dreamt up, one that may have been reality in a past life, but the Daisy he saw then was anything but worthy of his love. She loved herself and her money more than she loved Gatsby. If she ever loved Gatsby at all. And Gatsby had been such a fool to love her._

_Just like Even. Although the parallel he saw didn’t have a thing to do with Isak or Sonja or anyone else that he had loved. No, the reason the story had hit so close to home was because Even understood Gatsby. He was scared he would become like him. That he would see himself the way Gatsby saw Daisy. His bipolarity made it hard to realise sometimes if what he was experiencing was reality or imagination. Just like Gatsby hadn’t realised that who he loved was someone imagined, she was not the real Daisy._

 

**Chapter 35: Or, The man of your dreams**

I fucked up here, I am completely aware of that. It was the worst part of this fic in my opinion and it was really hard to let go that I fucked up. I decided not to change it, which was a big step for me too, because I am an enormous perfectionist, but I didn’t want to think of it any more. I don’t really have any comments here, because everything was made pretty clear from the scene on the show.

_Favourite piece: “Say it again,” Even repeated, breaking apart a little further so he could watch Isak’s face. Isak stared at him, unmoving and clearly deciding whether this would entice more joking or if it was okay, but eventually he gave in and he whispered back, the words almost getting lost, but Even caught them, “you’re the man of my dreams.”_

_Even felt sparks down to his fucking toes and he kissed Isak intently now, which Isak came to understand quickly, because an arm came up to dangle around Even’s neck, keeping him close to him. Even was too much into the song to get into full blown make-out mode though, so he broke away from time to time to sing along, singing the song to Isak._

 

**Chapter 36: Or, part 1 of the one that led to the shower sext**

This scene needed a proper build up where Isak became very aware of what he was going through and what was happening between him and Even. For him it wasn’t a ‘I’m-here-at-your-doorstep-let-me-go-down-on-you’ moment. It was a deliberate choice to go there and take another step in his self-discovery. The whole point of smut in this fic was to show whatever they felt or what it led to: trust, love, happiness, awareness.

_Favourite piece: Waking up next to Even was probably even better than waking up and finding him in the kitchen, making breakfast for them and having stayed the night. Seeing his boyfriend’s face so serene was something Isak realised he wouldn't be able to see at any other time than when Even was asleep. Even was way too expressive in his face to ever have as much peace in his face as he did now._

_Isak took him in, tried to paint a picture in his mind that he could keep locked away for later. Even's hair was messy and had curled a little thanks to the pillow and his mouth was slack, hanging open slightly, which only showed him how beautiful his lips were._

_The way his eyelashes fanned against his cheeks and how he sometimes appeared not to be breathing before Isak could hear him make a sleepy sound that assured him he was alive. Even was so out of his league. He didn’t understand how he had managed to make him fall for him._

 

**Chapter 37: Or, part 2 of the one that led to the shower sext**

This one was actually written before chapter 33. After I asked you guys what you thought Isak was referring to I decided to get to work instantly and this came pouring out. It was the only chapter I decided to get proof-read. Because it would be part of the celebratory chapters I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be sexy and a bit more descriptive than the hotel scene, because I felt like Isak was getting more comfortable here. He knew now that Even liked him and he knew they were good, so he had the guts to do this. Anyway, I feel like this turned out exactly the way I wanted it to!

_Favourite piece: They stepped towards each other at the same time, their bodies melting together the second they touched, and Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s waist and kissed him. Even’s hands were on his face, keeping him close as they stepped back underneath the water and Isak had to close his eyes, tasting water whenever they briefly broke apart._

_Isak told himself to let go, not to overthink this all. If he did, it would probably suck for both of them. He didn’t want that. He moved a hand down Even’s back, fingers trailing down his spine, and squeezed his ass which made Even let out an appreciative sound as let his face fall into the crook of Isak’s neck._

 

**Chapter 4: Or, the one where the squad demands answers**

         High on my list were Isak and the guys in whatever scene possible. And what better scene to follow up than the one where Isak throws them out of the house, because of course they’d be making jokes and asking questions. What did Isak expect, for them to never mention it again? No, no, Isak wouldn’t get away with it that easily. And of course it would be Magnus to blurt things out, like he always does.

_My favourite piece: Magnus got the biggest grin on his face “So you went down on each other. Holy shit, Isak sucked dick.” “Say it a little louder could you?” Jonas hissed and he kicked Magnus underneath the table. Isak kept his mouth shut, feeling like it was getting way too personal now. He didn’t want to share and make light of what had happened between him and Even. It wasn’t meant to ridicule or brag about with his friends, it was private._ _“Okay, that’s it. No more sex questions.”_

 

**Chapter 5: Or, the one with the sext**

Shit man, I wish I would have done this sooner, because then I would remember exactly what my reasoning was for each chapter. Anyway, I remember watching something on TV about genetics and thinking about what Evak’s kid would look like. And I thought.. how cute. Gotta add that. I don’t think that it really happened that way, per se, but it could have so.

_My favourite piece: He had only been in Even’s presence for a few seconds, but the air was already electric, filled with anticipation of their promises. They stared at each other in silence for a little until Even let out a laugh, his eyes wrinkling, and he put down his cup, “I can’t stand this any longer, can we_ _please_ _leave?” Isak felt his heart smashing against his ribcage as he managed to nod slightly._

 

**Chapter 44: Or, the one where Even talks to his mom**

Even’s mom has always been difficult for me to write, but in this scene she isn’t much more than someone who listens to her son and gives him advice. Advice he doesn’t take, but still. I feel like Even was very open with his parents, or at least his mom, because of his life and everything they have experienced together. It was a bit of a filler, but one I enjoyed writing.

_My favourite piece: His mother listened carefully and tried not to let anything show. He knew she was watching him intently, trying to read his thoughts and the way those made him feel. Sometimes she’d almost act like a shrink. "Oh, son…” she sounded apologetic, but wouldn’t agree with him still, “maybe he was just nervous you would judge him for his mother. Just like you are scared people will judge you for your own disorder."_

_Her words made him question what he knew about the situation. Maybe she was right, maybe that was it. They were both nervous about sharing things about their life. And well, Isak never really talked about the situation with his parents, so it could be true._ _Right?_

 

**Chapter 10: Or, part 1 of the hotel scene**

Okay so hear me out. I know some of you may think I’m being fake insecure about this shit, but I am not. Writing smut is the most complicated thing to me. I make myself blush and stutter and I feel highly uncomfortable with myself. I’ve read the worst kink-shaming-worthy smut out there, but writing it myself is something entirely different. Deciding what words to use is entirely the issue. Like, I’ve once read ‘manmeat’ and ‘dong’ and just burst out laughing so really. Still, this part one was the easiest.

_Favourite piece: Isak should know that Even was dead serious about dancing with him and so he tried not to look surprised when Even started moving from the left to the right, his hands sliding to Isak’s hips to help him move along.  He pushed their bodies closer and Isak tightened his grip on Even’s neck. His boyfriend looked into his eyes and started singing along, “so I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you.”_

_Even brought one hand down to Isak’s back, putting pressure with the palm of his hand so their hips were aligned and moved together. There was only one movie that this made Isak think of, one he had watched with Eva one night: Dirty dancing._

_He licked his lips, feeling how dry they were now, and Even smiled as he rubbed their noses together softly. It may have been a fucking cliché at first, but it was no longer. They had made it their own, like that damn awful Gabrielle song. But just like everything else, the song came to an end. Even didn’t move away though, not before stealing another kiss._

 

**Chapter 11: Or, part 2 of the hotel scene**

So clearly Even topping was canon, which helped make this easier, but still. I have never felt like I was watching something so intimate while watching movies with sex scenes, but somehow the scene in Skam felt like I was intruding. It is filmed so beautifully and I honestly.. it was the first time I felt like words would not be able to describe the beauty of it all. Anyway, I tried. And I was truly so overwhelmed with the comments everyone left on those. Once again I want to thank you for that, because it made writing the blowjob scenes a lot easier.

_Favourite piece:  A new song finally filled the air and Isak raised his head. He knew this one. He remembered it very clearly too, because he had found it thanks to Even. It was the love theme from_ _[Romeo and Juliet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JoOpx6VwHk&t=42s) _ _, played when Romeo first saw Juliet through the glass aquarium in the bathroom. It played while they fell in love, love at first sight, and Isak felt himself shiver._

_A face appeared in the reflection of the windows, right next to his, and a pair of warm arms curled around his waist from behind. Just like Romeo had been staring at the fish and found his Juliet, Isak had been staring at the view and found his Even. He laughed briefly at the parallel, wanting to make a joke about how in a parallel universe, Romeo and Juliet were doing the same as them. And he would have if it wasn’t for the fact that Even’s lips were kissing his neck._

 

**Chapter 28: Or, part 1 of Isak post Hotel Scene**

I was in the quite the mood when I wrote this scene. I only knew I wanted Eskild involved the way he clearly was, and I wanted to show just how much it hurt Isak to go home without Even and his heart broken again. It wasn’t the most essential scene in my opinion, but I love writing dramatic pieces so this was straight up my alley.

_Favourite piece: And it was all just too much. The worry he had felt for the past hour, the dread that Even had done something to hurt himself, and now Sonja’s words that felt like a dagger was lunged into his heart. He was bleeding inside, the pain making it hard to breathe. He tried to hold himself together, he was in public after all, but it was too much to take. He couldn’t hold it in._

_He had to get out of there._

_The first tear fell and Isak wiped at it hastily. He started walking, his feet rushing as he got out of there. He wanted to run and he tried to, but the feeling of not being able to breathe lingered, making him out of breath within seconds. Instead he touched the wall to keep himself balanced as he walked as fast as he could._

 

**Chapter 29: Or, part 2 of Isak post Hotel Scene**

Writing Eskild the amazing guru was always a joy, because I could feel him lift my mood the same way he could lift Isak’s. In a way it was almost therapeutic to write about Eskild. I think he would be very motherly in these situations and know what’s best for Isak. Of course he has had his heart broken too before, he knows all about what it’s like to be in Isak’s shoes.

_Favourite piece: Eskild hushed him quietly, rubbing his shoulder to stop him from shaking, but it was no use. "Do you love him? Is that why this hurts so much?" Eskild asked, his voice barely a whisper as if he was scared to break Isak even more with the question. But Isak's body gave up after hearing those words. He lay there motionlessly, all emotions draining away and leaving him to feel the painful hole in his chest. Had Isak loved him? That felt like the most idiotic question right now. Because of course he had. If he hadn't, he wouldn't feel like the world was ending. Still, he gave a tiny nod and Eskild sighed as he leaned over to kiss Isak's head, "I'm sorry, Isak."_

_Isak stayed quiet, only breathing and blinking for a while as he lay there. His eyes felt dry and tired, his body was physically aching right now. He was so tired, but he had to tell someone. Maybe Eskild had some words to calm him down and see things from a different perspective. So he forced his voice to speak up, "he's bipolar."_

 

**Chapter 12: Or, part 1 of the week after Even’s Mania. + Chapter 13: Or, part 2 of the week after Even’s Mania. + Chapter 14: Or, part 3 of the week after Even’s Mania. + Chapter 15: Or, part 4 of the week after Even’s Mania.**

Out of all things I wrote, this is absolutely my number one favourite. This hit so close to home and I was so inspired by the music that it all just came out and I wrote most of this in one day. I think out of all the scenes that I filled that were really gaps, this one is one of my favourite because I feel like it could be canon. The absolute ups and downs Even is going through during that week and especially the Friday were a delight to write. I don’t want to say it was completely canon, mainly because we just don’t have a clue what happened during that week and what brought him to school on Friday night, but I loved the way I portrayed it. It’s one of the few scenes I’m proud of.

_Favourite pieces: He dreamed about Isak a lot, which felt both like heaven and like torture. Even the good memories caused pain now, because they were over. He couldn’t believe the way it had ended, how it had all gone to hell. He had hoped things would be okay for a while longer so Isak could have gotten to know him and that way he had hoped to increase the chance of him staying once he would get an episode. But it had come too soon and now Isak wanted nothing to do with him anymore._

_Hi Even. I don’t understand shit right now. Stop texting me._

_Even wondered how much of his pain was due to his broken heart. It didn’t make much sense to him that a boy he had known for only a few months could leave him feeling this shattered inside. He had felt everything shift in that hotel room with Isak, their kisses feeling heavenly and Even had felt so sure this was what it felt like to meet your soulmate. But it had been his mania and it had led to their downfall._

_\---_

_The cafeteria was dark and everything had been cleaned up already, but slowly Even walked to the table he had sat at the first day, sitting down in the same chair, and he stared across the room to where Isak had been. The first spark. He closed his eyes and brought back the image to mind of Isak with a hand full of whipped cream, tipping his head back in laughter and looking absolutely stunning. His laugh filling the air and how it had lured Even in until he was fixated on him and nothing else. He forced his eyes open again, and he let go._

_He walked down the hallway and stopped at Isak’s locker. He remembered all the moments they shared there, no matter how insignificant. Planning the Christmas party, Isak struggling to open his locker, putting in drawings. He checked the code to see if it still worked and sure enough the locker opened without any issues. He saw Isak’s books and one of his earlier drawings lay there too. He folded it open and stared at them in cartoon form. It made him miss Isak, but he closed the locker, and he let go._

_Talking to Isak in the dressing room, going to that first kosegruppa meeting just for Isak, he passed all those memories and let them go as if they belonged to someone else now._ _Until his last stop._

_\---_

_“Hold up,” Isak said as he shrugged his own jacket off too and dropped it alongside Even’s. He walked to his closet and started pulling things out, messing up the piles. Even, as requested, didn’t move, but he didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. The stupidity of this whole situation made him feel like crying again. Here Isak was, doing everything he could to make Even feel better. No matter how scared or how nervous he was, he was there._

_Even remembered clear as day what Isak had said in the locker room a few weeks before, how he had decided his life was better without mentally ill people around him, but still he had come to save Even. He was trying for him and it felt so overwhelming to Even that he couldn’t hold back the tears._

_He used the back of his hands to try and get the tears to go away so Isak wouldn’t see them, but it was a lost cause. Isak turned back, holding two clean shirts in his hand, and with one look at Even his worries were back. He crossed the distance between them in three large strides and made hushing sounds as he took Even’s face in his hands, “hey, hey, don’t cry._ _Even. It’s okay, what’s wrong?”_

 

**Chapter 47: Or, Isak the day after he saves Even**

This was one of my favourite gaps to write. Originally I had great ideas for this, but they could not have been canon, so I had to fit them into what the show had given us. But, I felt like the connection we saw between Linn and Even wasn’t without a reason. They were similar in certain aspects. So who else could give Isak better advice, apart from Sonja, than his guru? Of course this also happened in my opinion because I love Eskild, but I feel like although maybe this didn’t really happen, it is a great analysis of the similarities between Even and Linn and has a few good tips on how to deal with someone in Even’s state of mind.

_My favourite piece: Of course, Eskild could understand his situation because of Linn. Eskild and Linn were pretty close when you considered the fact that Linn didn’t talk to many people. “At first I tried to fix her. I tried to get her out of her room and make her go out with me, be someone who she just couldn’t be. It only made things worse. She would hide for days without talking to me. And then I was the one that changed.”_

_Isak could tell Eskild was really serious about this. “I tried to be more like her instead of trying to make her more like me. I would go into her room and open the curtains and sit with her for a cup of tea and some small talk. Then when I’d leave again I would leave the curtains open and she wouldn’t mind._ _Eventually that was how we met on middle ground.”_

_Eskild smiled, obviously fond of the memories he had made with her, “she’d come out on her own and play some video games with me. I’d let her initiate things herself or I’d ask her, and together we would always find a way to have fun. Of course Even is slightly different, but in this state he is like Linn._ _You need to be patient,” Eskild hummed._

_Patience, love and trust. An open mind, an open heart. But mostly patience. “You’re right,” Isak answered quietly. Eskild’s story had really helped him see what he could do to make things better. And they weren’t big, mindblowing tricks, they were basic needs._ _Be patient, meet him in the middle, love him._

 

**Chapter 45: Or, Isak gets help from the squad (the week after Even’s mania)**

The squad was a lot of fun to write. I love the squad in the show and I love them in writing. I feel like it’s easy to write their banter, but I hope I stuck to their personalities the way we saw them in the show. Anyway, of course the squad knows more now. They already knew Even was bipolar, but now they know why Isak isn’t at school and now they are aware of everything they obviously try to help him keep on track.

_My favourite piece: Jonas kicked his leg under the table and Isak groaned, "hey!" "For fuck's sake Isak, get a grip on yourself. I know Even is important and all, but he would feel bad about you failing the year because of him. You need to step up your game. There are people out there, like you, who take care of their family next to their schoolwork. I know a guy who has a mom with cancer. He needs to do a lot of shit, but he’s not slacking off. Whenever he has some spare time he studies." Jonas gave a full on speech, sounding slightly pissed off, and Isak got why. He knew what Jonas was getting at, but he had no choice, "it's just not a good time right now."_

 

**Chapter 46: Or, Isak comes running**

I really missed ‘the talk’ where Isak and Even set things straight. That is the biggest missing piece for me in the show. Of course, maybe that week wasn’t the best time for them to talk and I knew that, but at the same time I felt like that was a great time. I wanted them to briefly touch upon all the things that were still left unsaid and focused on the bits I felt were important for them to understand each other’s actions that led up to the mess they had been that week of Even’s mania. So that’s what I tried to write.

_My favourite piece: He averted his eyes and settled against Even’s side like he had done so often, “when I first met you, you were so strange and beautiful and mysterious, and I just wanted to know you. You caught my eye instantly, and I couldn’t believe you were actually talking to me.” He shared the first memories he had of Even, how intimidated he had felt that a third year as cool as Even had noticed him, “I mean, I was trying so hard not to flirt when I went home with you and we made those cheese toasties, but you should have seen yourself. Sitting there in the windowsill, smoking weed, the sunlight casting a spell on your face that made it appear golden… your laugh.”_

_Even wasn’t talking, he was taking it in, listening intently. His hand moved up and down Isak’s back where he could touch, the only sign that he was really listening and hadn’t fallen asleep again. “And, well, you broke my heart,” Isak said, which he knew took them to a whole different mood than they just were. “I wanted you so badly, so whenever you came running back to me I took you right back in, but you did break my heart,” He admitted. He didn’t know if this would do Even any good, but he had been wanting to say it for so long._

 

**Chapter 18: Or, part 1 of Evak and the Christmas tree**

This scene was requested and at first I had to think what exactly would happen here. We had the pictures of that day and knew Even was slightly better, feeling good enough to get to the party that night, so I figured things were probably quite chill. What I didn’t want to do was make it appear like Even hadn’t just gone through a phase of depression.

_Favourite piece: Isak swung their arms between them and Even fell back into his story. It was nice, perfect, to walk together with Even in complete serenity for the first time. Although there was still so much to be said between them, so much more that they had to figure out, there was a calmness that had settled. They had talked certain things through, they had been honest with each other and Isak knew that Even really loved him._ _And that was what mattered for now._

_It finally felt like the storm had passed, like the worst was over now and from here they could only go up. He knew that things were unstable for Even, but he’d continue to fight for them every day, every hour, every minute._ _Always._

 

**Chapter 19: Or, part 2 of Evak and the Christmas tree**

Basically while I got to the part where Isak and Even get to the mall, where it’s busy, I tried to envision what I would worry about if I had been in his shoes. And well, fear of big crowds could be linked to that. And as I wrote it, it just felt like it clicked somehow.

The suggestion to add Magnus to this scene came from Nina, who also requested this scene, and I thought it was cute to have him help. It would sure have been complicated to have Isak and Even carry the tree just the two of them. Somehow that didn’t feel too realistic to me. That’s how I got to this.

_Favourite piece: Even looked down guiltily, like he had ruined it, but Isak hugged him. Even’s arms were shaking when he wrapped them around Isak’s waist and Isak closed his eyes and held him for a while, until he felt Even’s breath slow down again. He nuzzled below Even’s ear and pressed kisses to his neck in the gap between his scarf and his skin. “Thank you for trying,” He whispered, knowing how much it had probably taken for Even to take that step._

_Taking it day by day. They were building up the Even he had been again day by day, but Isak realised that maybe he would never be the same again. He could understand that and that’s why he didn’t expect things to ever be the way they were again. No expectations, no pressure. But he did know that no matter what small things changed about Even, he would always be Even._ _And that meant Isak would always love him. Always._

 

**Chapter 6: Or, the one after the Christmas party.**

Christmas smut, honestly. I loved writing this one, even though it was a request. I felt like some of these things could have really happened in the show so mission accomplished!

_My favourite piece: Even’s shoulders visibly dropped a little, “I’ve been trying to get you here all night so I could kiss you and show everyone at the party just how damn happy you make me. But you’ve been too busy being the perfect host and I’m sorry about how annoyed that has made me, but really Isak is it so hard to-.“ While Even was talking, his hands flailing, things finally started making sense to Isak. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe that Even and Eskild had put up there earlier that night._

 

**Chapter 48: Or, Isak prepares to meet Even's mom**

Of course Isak is nervous and of course Eskild is there to be his guru, as always. Be sure that Eskild will always be Isak’s guru. And well, Even is following his mother’s advice and trying to keep Isak calm, but at the same time he will obviously tease Isak with it. He knows that, so he left early to give Isak some alone time. And Isak, Isak doesn’t know what he is getting himself into. I think that is pretty much the way I wanted to write this first bit.

_My favourite piece:_ _‘So what, hypothetically speaking of course, what if in the worst case, she doesn't like you that much? Which won’t be a possibility I’m sure, but what if? What does it matter? I won't love you any less, it's not like this is a job interview that will determine whether you get to be my boyfriend or not. You already are my boyfriend, and you will stay my boyfriend no matter what happens.’_

 

**Chapter 49: Or, Isak meets Even's mom**

Writing Even’s mom was one of the things I was very nervous about. This whole scene had been on my list from the very start, but it took so long to come up with a vision. The show kept this very vague, never telling us what Even’s home situation was like, so I stuck to what we knew: Isak meeting his mom. Also, I felt like the more I had written, the easier it was to understand what she was like. She must be very chill for all the reasons I describe in my fic as well.

In the end I decided to make her very much like Even with a shared sense of humour and a bond that shows how old Even is. When I was entering my 20s I had a very different bond with my mom than I used to have when I was 15, so I felt like Even, who seems very much like an adult with all his life experience, had the same going on.

_My favourite piece: “Really? You’re really annoyed? But… I’m not nervous anymore, not at all, and I think she likes me. So, isn’t that worth it?” He asked then, trying to see the positive sides of this situation. And then Even finally swirled around, staring at him intently with a cheese grater in his hands._

_Isak looked up at it and frowned as he was about to open his mouth, but Even asked him, “Caribbean Jerk BBQ?”_

_Isak blinked, his mouth hanging open a little, and worried only slightly about why Even was ignoring his questions. He didn’t look as upset as Isak had thought he would be. Instead he was referring to their first time in that kitchen. To the cheese toasties._

_Even was still staring at Isak, waiting for a reply, and Isak said, “Caribbean Jerk sounds… perfect.”_

 

**Chapter 50: Or, Isak and his Even**

         This one is in the top three of most fun chapters to write. I honestly wanted to knock this out of the park. Like, go big or go home style. I put in every damn cliché possible, but I loved it. Considered finishing it with smut, but that didn’t feel like a proper ending to me, so it turned into this.

_My favourite piece: Even touched him like he understood all of that, as if he was in Isak’s mind with him and was realising the exact same things. The rushed passion they had both felt at the hotel was now twisted into some deeper form of desire. Isak craved being close to him not just to get off and make Even moan his name, although those too, definitely those too, but he mostly craved being close to him to make him feel exactly what was going on inside of him._

_To make him feel how one day, so many weeks and so many emotions ago, Isak had fallen in love in exactly the same room. He had fallen so hard and so fast and he still felt like he was. He was still falling endlessly, feeling so damn blessed to have Even by his side. No matter the downfalls, he was glad it was him._

_“I love you too,” Even finally returned the words, sounding out of breath already as he started moving on top of Isak, looking like an angel as he hung over him. And Isak let it all go, everything that was either holding him back or making him get lost in his thoughts. He let it go._

 


	6. Soulmates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't posted any scenes to this work yet, but work has been insanely busy lately (I am 1,5 weeks away from a holiday god bless)  
> and also, my mind has been occupied with the soulmate au idea that I just posted. I could not get it out so I had to get it out. Trust me, there will be updates here, but I am not going to force it.   
> So, if you like skam au's (it's not related to the skam season so won't fuck with your ideas of the show) then go read it??

[Isak and Even: everything at once.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9722609)


End file.
